


Fat Agents of SHIELD

by dmarsh14



Category: Marvel WG AU, Marvel Weight Gain Alternate Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Forcefeeding, Inflation, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: After gaining a lot of weight, the women of Agents of SHIELD find out that Raina (the girl in the flower dress) is up to mischief in Japan. They go to investigate, and stop her if possible. They run into some belly-stretching trouble before they do.





	1. Prologue

     Facing her nominal leader, the elected leader of the Inhumans, Jiaying, in the darkness of their meeting, Raina played out the scene she’d witnessed with her precognitive powers. “I’m here to show the Inhumans exactly what you are,” Raina said quietly to Jiaying. “Even in the darkness, they will see the truth.”  
     Expressionless, Jiaying answered, “no they won’t.” Her eyes went hard at the last word and with no other warning, she thrust a small blade into Raina’s neck. Just before it connected, a previously-unknown aspect of Raina’s new powers activated. Raina, seeing the moment ahead of time, knew what would happen, but Jiaying had no idea.  
     Raina’s body swelled instantly, blowing up with air, like a puffer fish. In only a few seconds, Raina’s body had expanded to a nearly perfect sphere, her arms and legs engulfed by her swelling body, and her head buried to her eyes, her swollen cheeks only barely visible over the massive curve of her spherical body. Her spines, too, stood straight out from her newly tight skin, and both Raina’s expansion and Jiaying’s own stabbing motion sent Jiaying’s hand right onto one of Raina’s spines. A toxin produced by Raina’s body and delivered through her spines, did to Jiaying the same thing as Raina.  
     Crying out sharply at the sting on her hand, Jiaying dropped the knife. Glaring at Raina, who stood calmly, slowly deflating back to normal, Jiaying opened her mouth to deliver another stinging retort, but before she could recover, she began to inflate.  
     Her hands went to her midsection, as her belly expanded, pulling tighter against her dark robe. Little flashes of skin became visible between the straining seams, growing larger as she kept inflating. All too soon, other parts of her body started to grow; her breasts, the rest of her midsection, even her butt, all started puffing out as more and more gas filled her. Before long, the clasps of her robe, straining over her swelling body, snapped loose. Her skin, bloated and taut, bulged out of the new opening in the cloth, and the pressure tore the rest of the front in fast succession, leaving the robe flapping loose at her back. Her breasts swelled at first like her belly, filling and overflowing her bra, which somehow managed to hold on. Her cheeks were bloating up with the inflation of the rest of her body. They were already more than twice their normal width, and still expanding. Her arms ballooned, too, going straight out from her bloating body. She bent her knees, feeling them resist the motion, and knew that they were bloating with whatever was happening.  
     Jiaying stumbled and fell to her knees, spread wide now that her legs were so expanded. Groaning, muffled by the tightness of her inflated cheeks, she fell forward onto her hands. As she kept growing, her swelling belly started lifting her up off of her hands and knees. Her body rounded out, becoming nearly spherical as her whole body inflated relentlessly. Growing frightened for the first time, Jiaying felt her hands and knees losing touch with the ground as she blew up, her bloating belly by now absorbing her immense breasts, making her body into a huge round ball with only her arms, legs, and head still visible, and still inflating faster than ever. Oddly, though her cheeks filled and bloated as fast as the rest of her, she felt no trouble breathing. In mere seconds, her enlarging body engulfed her arms and legs, swollen and gigantic though they were, and turned Jiaying into a huge round ball with only the top half of her head visible, and only the tips of her fingers and toes still visible outside her balloon-body.  
     Straining to get her eyes on Raina, now back to normal, Jiaying glared at her. With a tight smile, Raina said, “don't blame me; you attacked me. My body just defended itself. You won't pop; the toxin just swells you to immobility long enough for me to escape. And I will. You're right; your Inhumans won't believe me; I'm too known for power-hungry schemes. I'll just take my leave and let you and Skye work this out. Goodbye, Jiaying. And good luck. You'll need it.”  
     With that, Raina spun and left into the darkness, leaving Jiaying helplessly rolling around on the walkway like a huge ball.

     Jemma Simmons moved around the main lab in the “Playground,” monitoring the experiments running. She tended to avoid the area of the lab where the fragments of the Monolith were stored. After all her experiences with it, she could never be comfortable around it, especially when she had noticed the fragments twitching when she got too close to them during her early days at the lab where they were kept. She repeatedly tried to think of a good way to test and experiment with them, without getting herself too close, but so far she hadn’t gotten any plan.  
     Finally, she made up her mind; all her other work was proceeding well, and they needed data on that Monolith. She settled in to work, a little nervous, but determined to carry on. She took a few basic readings, for baseline data. After only a few minutes, the fragment she was working with liquified. Simmons jumped back nearly a meter and tensed; the last time that had happened, it swallowed her and sent her to another planet.  
     This time, it swelled, seemingly creating more of its material from nothing. As it kept growing, Simmons backed away farther. The material of the fragment, now essentially the same size as the original Monolith, reared upwards. Simmons knew (well, believed based on evidence, anyway) that it wasn't a living thing, but that didn't help her emotional state when it looked like the fragment turned its top to locate her. Not willing to look away from it, Simmons nearly ran backwards, the best she could, towards the door to the lab.  
     Before she could reach the door and safety, the still-growing mass of the fragment, now easily as big as the whole original (if not even bigger), lunged -- there was no other word -- for her, arcing through the air at her. Simmons fell backward against the door, screaming. Instead of engulfing her like last time, the semi-liquid flew right into her wide-open mouth, forcing its way down her throat.  
     Clenching her hands against the surface of the door and gurgling, her mouth and throat too stuffed to scream any more, Simmons thrashed around, but no matter what she tried, the sludge of the fragment kept pushing down her throat. Gagging, unable to resist the powerful inflow, Simmons shook her head around violently, trying to get away from the deluge rushing into her. But to no avail; the entire mass poured into her, swelling her stomach to impossible dimensions. As the inundation passed just halfway, Simmons’s hands flew to her belly, already painfully bloated, and she moaned in pain and fear around the continuing deluge. Finally, the entire mass forced its way down her gaping throat into her tightly packed belly. For a moment, Simmons cradled her hugely tumescent stomach, looking far more than 9 months pregnant. Wincing at the pain it caused, she couldn’t help pressing in against the tight, stuffed skin. She couldn't make the smallest dent; it was packed to its absolute limit.  
     Simmons gently massaged her painfully swollen belly. She was afraid to even move lest the stress pop her. Suddenly, the rest of her body began to swell, impossibly inflating, just like a massive balloon. Despite the oddity of her situation, Jemma’s mind kept working. She noted that, while her body grew huge and began rounding out, she didn't feel lighter; however that damnable thing was filling her, it was normal air, not anything buoyant. She did feel the pain in stuffed, bloated stomach ease a bit, but that was hardly relief as her entire body kept swelling. While her body was inflating faster and faster, she suddenly felt her breasts expand also. Jemma grabbed onto the swelling flesh, feeling it tighten just like two balloons. Her legs blew up, the pressure of the incoming air pushing them out and forcing her body to straighten until she was lying on her back, still swelling. As her body kept distending larger and larger, finally the steadily increasing pressure forced her arms straight out too. The crazy image of her body turning into a blow-up doll, then distorting into a bloated rounded-out form. She suddenly became aware of her clothing squeezing her tightly as she kept growing. She groaned in pain as her clothes pressed tighter and tighter against her steadily bulging form, until finally her clothes simply popped off of her now-hugely ballooned body, all the seams failing at once, sending shreds flying around the room. Nude now, Jemma couldn’t worry about that as she felt her skin stretching to its limit. Helpless, she squeezed her eyes shut in pain and readied herself. She could think of no way out as her skin edged closer and closer to tearing like her clothes had. Suddenly, though, she felt a thought of discovery, perhaps? and even as she was trying to figure out what that meant, her inflation totally ceased.  
     Held totally immobile by her new impossibly rounded and full body, its curves so exaggerated by the air filling her up that she seemed to be wearing a novelty blow-up suit, fully inflated to total roundness, Jemma again caught a wisp of thought, this one more considering, like wondering what else could be done. She still had no idea what that thought was. It couldn’t be hers, could it? Finally the thought seemed to settle on something and her body began to deflate again, shrinking back to normal.  
     But even as her body receded back towards it normal shape, Jemma felt the shrinking stop and reverse, her body swelling again. This time though, Jemma felt herself getting heavier and quickly realized that this time, she was filling with pounds and pounds of fat.  
     Bigger and fatter she grew, her whole body and all her limbs inflating with fatty tissue, growing beyond the fattest person she’d ever heard of. Instead of her body held immobile from internal air pressure, now simply her mushrooming weight kept her held still. Still thinking scientifically, Jemma tried to estimate her mass, but she was expanding far too fast to settle on one. 100 kg, 200, 300, her body swelled and grew heavier and heavier. Eventually, she got frightened by the steadily increasing numbers, imagining how fat she must be growing, and finally stopped trying. On and on her bloating body swelled with more and more fat. When her impossible weight gain finally tapered off and stopped, Jemma strained again to try and move even a finger, and discovered that her impossible new weight kept even her smallest finger from barely twitching. She estimated she must be at least 1500 pounds, probably more; anything less and she thought she should be able to move at least a little. Trying to focus on her sense of touch, she could actually feel her body pressing tight against the ceiling and the two walls forming the corner of the room where the door was.  
     Another flash of discovery, and satisfaction. What was making that? She was more certain than ever that it wasn’t her. Before she could figure out what was happening inside her head, Jemma was distracted by her body shrinking again. Somehow the fat was being...something. Jemma couldn’t figure out what, decomposed? Decayed? Disintegrated? Gradually, she returned to normal (except still naked of course), but she just lay still for a few minutes, trying to recover from her insane ordeal.  
     As she lay quiescent, her mind ran wild, trying to figure out why the monolith piece had done all that, and how. Alongside that, she tried to figure out what those strange, alien thoughts could be.


	2. A few weeks later

     Jemma was long since used to the cautious, constant watchfulness of her colleagues. She’d had to tell Coulson, of course, what had happened. After a long, detailed series of examinations and studies, Fitz had determined that, whatever had happened to her, she seemed unaltered (as Skye, now Daisy, had been), and seemingly unaffected, except of course for her incessant, steady weight gain. Starting shortly after that insane few hours, she’d needed to eat much more often, and much more as well. She’d quickly discovered that if she didn’t eat at least twice her previous intake, her stomach would get very upset and give her no peace at all until she’d satisfied it (not an easy prospect with it already upset, but she finally worked out that only a full, or recently full, stomach would let her have peace.) In just the few weeks since, she’d already gained more than 100 pounds, bringing her to at least 220 pounds, and still packed in more at each meal.  
     Eating again, as was now usual, Jemma suddenly had a flash of Raina, the girl in the flowered dress. None of her team were ever able to find her after the mishap when Daisy got her powers. But, not knowing how, Jemma knew that Raina was up to mischief in--another flash of insight--Kyushu, Japan. She had no real idea how or why she knew it, but she was certain.  
     A new flash of thought; expectation? Waiting for praise? Where were these thoughts coming from? It couldn’t be...could the Monolith fragment be sentient?  
     Before she could continue that, her tummy rumbled again, very loudly. Well, whether it was aware or not, it was hungry. Again. Sighing, she got up and got even more food and spent the next hour stuffing herself to her limits and beyond, trying to quiet down her bothersome, and now ravenous, belly.  
     When she finally managed to stop eating long enough to report in to Coulson and the rest, Fitz got thoughtful. “You know,” he proposed, “it seems that the Monolith piece is still, um, not alive, really, but still...er”  
     “Active?” supplied Coulson. At Fitz’s nod, he added, “well I don’t know that I like that, but if this lead pans out, maybe we can use it to track the Inhumans if we need to. The Monolith seemed to be associated with them.”  
     “At least there might be some benefit to having that thing fused to me and forcing me to eat for two,” Jemma groused.  
     Daisy smiled smugly. “It’s not so bad; you look fine.”  
     Jemma eyed her up and down, taking in the younger girl’s newly fat form. Her belly had softened, bulging in a huge muffin top over her belt. Her rear end and hips billowed out to each side of her body barely doubling its width. Her arms and legs sagged with fat, forming little aprons over her knees and elbows. Her hands were puffy and bloated, with fingers swollen to rival bratwursts. Her breasts, too, had ballooned, pressing tightly on even her new bras. “Well, I suppose so,” Jemma said to the younger, larger woman. “It does look good on you, though.”  
     Still smiling, Daisy shrugged. “I guess so. But having so much more mass to move around does let me avoid the damage from my vibrations.”  
Some detective work, and the team confirmed that Raina was indeed in Kyushu. It also seemed that there was a sudden weight gain, well, epidemic in the town. On one hand, it wasn’t really surprising, since Kyushu was known for producing sweet dessert cakes, but still such a sudden wide-spread weight gain was unusual, and with Raina spotted, spikes and all, it was worrying.  
     “So,” May said, getting back on track, “how do we handle this?”  
     Coulson spoke up. “I think we should probably be circumspect at first. Let’s see if it’s a coincidence that Raina’s there.”  
     May snorted, and Bobbi Morse said, “do you really think she’s not behind this?”  
     Fitz added, “or at least neck-deep in it?”  
     Coulson nodded, “yes probably, but we are supposed to be a spy organization, remember? And we’re really understaffed, and undersupplied just now. Let’s be undercover for a while first.”  
     Bobbi Morse asked, “I’m probably not going to like this, but what do you mean ‘undercover,’ Director?”  
     May glared at him through narrowed eyes. “I think I know. We need to blend in with the women of Kyushu, don’t we?”  
     Coulson looked a little embarrassed. “Well, yes. That was my thought.”  
     All the women (except Daisy) burst out with variations of “Gain that much weight?” or “Get fat? On purpose?” and so on.  
     Daisy said, “oh come on. It’s not that bad. And it’s not even a big deal any more! Not after the Avengers’ girlfriends made their appearance.”  
     May cut to the core of at least her concerns. “I’m not losing my fighting ability just for an undercover mission.”  
     Coulson said, “I’ll contact Agent Romanov. She’s gotten..." He trailed off uncertainly.  
     Daisy cut in with “fat. You can say it, Coulson. It’s not an insult anymore.”  
     He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, well, old habits die hard, I guess. And she’s adjusted her fighting style to accommodate her new...size.”  
     May sighed. “Well, that’s another matter, then.”  
     Daisy expressed one last concern. “I don’t think I like the idea of waiting months for us to gain enough to blend in, while Raina’s already doing whatever she’s doing.”  
     Bobbi snorted. “You won’t need that long.”  
     Daisy smiled smugly. “True enough,” she said, rubbing her huge round belly. “But I’m not doing this one alone, am I?”  
     Eyes turned to Jemma, the other woman already nearly fat enough for the mission. Coulson didn’t wait for anyone to comment. “I don’t think I want Simmons out in the field on this one. We don’t know enough yet about what’s happened with her and that Monolith piece. We need to keep…” He stopped. Jemma finished, “you need to keep me here where you can watch me closely to see if something horrible happens.”  
     “Exactly,” he answered. “Fitz, is there any way we can...speed up the process?”  
     Already thinking about it, Fitz answered quickly. “I know a few metabolic boosters we could use. And I’ve heard about a special weight-gain cocktail that the BBWs came up with, or maybe one of their opponents, I’ve forgotten. But there are a few quick-fire ways to put on weight.”  
     A quick phone call and delivery from Iron Matron later, and Fitz had some doses of Edesia’s super weight gain serum. May and Bobbi took the drugs, and immediately began inflating with new fat. It was too fast to call it anything else. Every part of their bodies swelled, bloating round and growing massive and pendulous, packing with more and more fat as they went on. Even their faces blew up, rounding out as fatty pouches grew from their cheeks and multiple chins sagged from their jaws. As their bodies billowed relentlessly and rapidly larger and larger, their skyrocketing weight collapsed their legs and they dropped with heavy thuds onto the floor, held totally immobile by their massive bodies as their weights ballooned ever higher.  
     In minutes, they were fatter, much fatter even than Daisy and Jemma. Fatter than Daisy and Jemma put together. At first, the two could barely get up from where they’d fallen as the sudden immense weight gain pulled them down. After a lot of effort, they finally struggled to their feet, but could only shuffle so very slowly under their new 5 to 6 hundred pound weights.  
     But another sequence of drugs, also provided by Iron Matron, helped their muscles and systems adjust within little more than a day to their new size. As they adjusted, May in particular began to appreciate her new huge mass and the weight she could add to punches and kicks.  
     When Agent Natasha Romanov, Black Widow, arrived, she wasn’t really surprised (she’d been informed of the situation, and her task, by Coulson before she left Avengers Tower), but the whole team hadn’t known exactly what happened to her and was stunned at how massive she was now.  
     She sported an exaggerated hourglass figure; or would have, except for her stomach. Her breasts were gigantic, ballooned to far larger than even Bobbi’s, or May’s. Her rear was equally massive, sticking out behind her nearly a foot, and out to each side by more than half that. Her legs were wide cones, stretching from her puffy ankles to her enormous hips. Her belly was the only exception to her hourglass figure; it was bloated and full, bulging out from the front of her body farther even than her butt from the rear. She seemed almost proud of her new body, posing and showing her mammoth breasts and titanic rear to great effect. The regular agents, Bobbi, May, Jemma and Fitz, and especially Coulson, knew her reputation as a spy, using her assets and men's underestimation of her to get information. With her new massive assets, they all knew she’d be even better at that, and her gargantuan belly would let her work on FAs just as well; they were either more of them now, or just more openly.  
     That wasn’t to say that she couldn’t fight, and well, when she had to. That was why she was here; to train the women for their mission in Japan. When Natasha had first gotten so fat, she’d quickly added some sumo moves to her fighting to use her massive size to her advantage.  
     Only a little wobbly still, May and Bobbi were joined by Daisy (who had, of course, begun working by herself when she started gaining, but still wanted the training the famous Black Widow could provide), and even Jemma. Even if she wasn't going, she too wanted some extra training.  
     In all, they spent two weeks or so training up in their new fighting techniques. During the training sessions, Natasha would change up her methods, sometimes being supportive, sometimes being harsh.  
     “Charge me, May!” she called during one.  
     Growling, May responded, “what for? I’d just bounce off you with your weight.”  
     With a one-sided smirk, Natasha threw back, “what about my weight? Remember, you’re fatter than I am now. Now come at me!”  
     With that, May ran straight at her. At the last moment, she saw Natasha settle herself down and brace. May thought fast and, out of instinct, lowered herself into a slide, to knock Nat off her feet. With May’s new huge size, she couldn’t slide; she rolled. Not expecting that, May rolled out-of-control right into Natasha and knocked her aside like a bowling ball. Nat, of course, kept her balance and landed, heavily, on her feet. “Good move, May,” she said.  
     Still laying where she'd hit the wall, May was struggling to heave her bulk to her feet. “Yeah,” she grumbled. “If only I’d meant that.”  
     Chuckling good-naturedly, Natasha said, “well now you know you can do it. Work on controlling the roll, and you've got a new attack move.”

     Another time, Morse was squared off against May in a sparring match; they both wore thin, skin-tight leotards, for easy movement, showing off every single curve and bulge of their bodies. Natasha watched from the side, wearing her usual black leather skin-suit, now tighter than ever. After a few minutes of their “old” style, punches and kicks (which they could now do again thanks to their workouts), and making no progress, Natasha got impatient. “Remember your new training,” she called. “Grapple!”  
     Neither fighter seemed to notice her, but after another moment, May closed suddenly, reaching to grab Morse around her wide waist. Morse reacted out of her new sumo training and lunged forward, meeting May before she expected in a loud slap of belly-flesh slamming together. It was Morse who grabbed May, catching the Asian behemoth by surprise. They stayed in their clinch a few seconds, their arms unable to reach even a quarter of the way around each other, and grunting with effort. Then Morse shifted her grip and tugged on May’s leg, upsetting her balance and dropping her heavily onto her back.  
     Standing over May a moment, panting with exertion, Morse reached down a hand to help May up. As May accepted and the two worked hard to get the massive woman to her feet, Morse used her own vast weight to help by simply holding May’s arm and leaning backwards.  
     Natasha complimented both women, but especially Morse, for using some sumo moves in their clinch.

     Daisy and Jemma, not as skilled as the others, most often worked with each other. Both less skilled at adapting new moves than Bobbi or May, and much less fat as well, they kept more to strikes rather than grappling. Jemma, still gaining quickly, was already a little bit bigger than Daisy, and used the extra weight to her advantage. More often than not, just by putting her massive weight behind it, Jemma could send Daisy to the floor just by landing a punch or kick.

     They didn't want to waste any more time; the three women Coulson assigned were fat enough to blend in, and had some training in fighting with their new weight. Natasha actually volunteered to go along as extra back-up as well, and even called in Maria Hill from wherever she'd been holed up as extra support.  
     Even in the effort of packing up supplies for the mission, everyone stopped and gaped when Maria arrived.  
     Maria’s stomach was immense, sticking out forward nearly her original body depth, and hanging down in a huge apron of fat that completely covered her panties and reached nearly to her knees. Her breasts were huge now, nearly as far out from her body as her enormous stomach, and sagging down heavily onto the shelf formed by her massive belly. Her hips and rear were vast, spreading out nearly a foot to either side and straining the already-larger size panties to their limits. Her legs made nearly perfect cone shapes, expanding steadily from her fattened ankles to her wide, wide hips. Her arms drooped with flab, more than triple their original size, and forming their own aprons, covering her elbows. Even her hands and feet were bloated, bulbous and puffy. Fingers (and likely toes also) were bloated, swollen to twice normal size. Even her face was rounded, huge cheeks inflated with fat and so many chins that her face blended seamlessly into her neck and shoulders.  
     But they didn't gape for long; many women were at least they huge now, and they still had their mission.


	3. Investigation and Confrontation

     A quick quin-jet hop later, and the team, Daisy, May, Bobbi, Natasha, and Maria were in Kyushu, Japan. Looking around first, they saw a large number of non-Japanese women, most likely tourists. They also saw that nearly every single woman, tourist and local, was extremely fat.  
     “So,” said Daisy. “Any ideas what Raina’s up to? Or where she is?”  
     “That's why we’re here. To find out,” answered Bobbi.  
     “And stop her,” finished May.  
     Maria looked around. “Let’s get to it.”  
     The team went off to find a hotel or something to stay at, and start searching out Raina's scheme.

     After three days, they seemed no closer to Raina. The only oddity they discovered, was that the women of Kyushu seemed to be getting even fatter; many of those that the team saw each day looked to be visibly fatter each time. Most of the local women (and tourists as well) were never without a new packaged sweet cake in their hands, stuffing themselves with one morsel after another, endlessly feeding on the confections.  
     “Well, that's solved, at least,” quipped Daisy. “Eating that much dessert will make anyone blow up. I wonder how they taste.”  
     Natasha shut her down instantly. “I'll bet those things are created to be highly addictive. Otherwise, I think we'd see someone not eating them, or these women would put them down eventually. Who knows what additives might be in them?”  
     “Maybe you're right,” Daisy admitted.  
     “We have to be careful around those cakes, then. I don't want to try and fight a drugged addiction while we're on the mission,” said Bobbi.  
     “I'll bet that those cakes are part of whatever's going on here,” said May. “They began appearing at the same time as the weight gain started, and a few weeks after the first report of Raina here.”  
     “And if they really are addictive,” Maria finished, “the women won't stop eating, and gaining too, any time soon.”  
     “So what?” countered Daisy. “Fat isn’t a problem now. Lots of people even like it.”  
     May, much more aware of insidious negative, answered, “and if they get totally immobile?”  
     Daisy nodded. “Oh. Yeah, I guess that would be bad.”  
     “Let’s find out where they're being made, then,” ordered Maria.  
     “As fast as we can,” Natasha agreed.

     A quick shopping trip later, they had a bag of the suspect sweet cakes. Not sure just how addictive the cakes might be, the team kept the bags sealed, worrying that even the scent could be enough to snare them. Natasha, fluent in Japanese (as well as several other languages), read the address from the small print on one of the bags.

     Nearing the address, the team went to high alert. They separated, and each held one of the sweet cakes packages and mined chewing, carefully bringing the bag up to their face every few seconds.  
     All their precautions were useless, as it turned out. Raina had her precognitive powers, and had developed at least a little control over what she could see. She knew that SHIELD would send agents after her, and knew approximately when they might arrive.  
     In the front, looking around the building for an entrance or any sign of foul play, May, Bobbi, and Maria were still surprised by a blast of air hitting them from a nearby grate in the wall. Instantly they tensed and puffed their breath out, then held it as long as they could while jogging out of the area, vast flesh jiggling and wobbling with each step.  
     After a few minutes, there seemed to be no effect from the blast, and the team decided it was exactly what it seemed: an innocent blast of wind from cooling machinery.  
     They went on, looking for some way to get inside. Their massive weight actually helped them blend in; the place was packing with women of varying sizes and weights, from just a little chubby (maybe 200, 220 pounds) to truly amazing behemoths, much fatter than the team; a few more than 700 or 800 pounds, or even more. The tidal wave of massively fat women were heading towards a store-front attached to the industrial factory, and the team blended with them, carried along to the store.  
     So busy was the shop, that the team was able to slip in around the edges of the crowd, squeezing their own gigantic bodies through the sea of fattened forms. As they headed for the side entrance, likely leading into the factory, May, Bobbi, and Maria each found themselves looking back towards the counters and display cabinets of cakes. Not consciously realizing what that must mean, they nevertheless tore their eyes away and slipped through the door, unguarded probably did to the sheer volume of sales the shop was doing.

     A short dark hallway later, the team reached a set of security doors. Maria and Natasha made short work of the locks and they made their way inside. The only thing they saw inside was a long, wide table, its top completely covered with piles of the snack cakes, so many they obscured the table-top and were stacked 3 to 4 layers above that.  
     Even while Daisy tried to figure out what this was, and Natasha glanced around the room looking for the trap, May, Bobbi, and Maria all stopped and stared, completely still, at the bounty before them. They each knew that they couldn’t risk eating the cakes, but they were drawn to them regardless. Each felt that she could already taste the irresistible decadence. One by one, they realized what the blast of air must have been, and they tried to hold back their new addictive craving.  
     By the time Daisy and Natasha turned to them, Maria had already lost her fight and was at the table, cramming cakes in her open maw one after another. May and Bobbi weren’t far behind, and in seconds, all three were stuffing themselves desperately, trying to get more and more of the fix their bodies screamed for. Time and again, they strained to stop their hands from grabbing yet more cakes, their arms from stuffing them inside their faces, their mouths from chewing and swallowing. But no matter how they struggled, they kept feeding, cramming an endless stream of fattening cakes into their already massive bellies.  
     Daisy, fruitlessly, tried to hold May’s hands from her mouth, but barely slowing the packing of her mouth, May barely flicked an elbow and sent Daisy sprawling. Natasha just looked around for the next trouble. She knew they’d have to deal with Raina to stop their teammates.  
     Minutes went by, and still they stuffed themselves. Natasha began to think she might need to try and help Daisy who still tried, with one or another, to stop them, both by physical force and by reasoning. Once or twice, one of them, mostly May, but also Bobbi or Maria, would begin to slow and look towards Daisy, but then their hands would grab more cakes and their mouths would gape for more feeding. Daisy could see all three, strong women as they were, weeping openly at their own weakness. But no effort they could muster could make their bodies stop eating.  
     On and on they went, unable to stop themselves from cramming endless cakes into their bellies. Already fat, their stomachs soon filled to capacity and began to swell. Steadily, inch by inch, they inflated as the cake mush flowed down into them, packing tighter and tighter in and pushing their middles larger and rounder as they shoved more and more in.  
     In a surprisingly short time, they began moaning in pain as they reached their limits, the bellies ballooned out to larger than the rest of them. And still, helpless, they jammed more in, pushing them out rounder, fatter, tighter and tighter. Even as the pain of their overstuffed stomachs made the cry aloud, still they forced more down. Strong though they were, the women whimpered and whined at the pain and helplessness, the fear that they would stuff so much inside themselves that they’d burst. And even worse, that they did it themselves; no one else forced the food on them. They were stuffing themselves to bursting, killing themselves by overeating.  
     Natasha noted that they were, impossibly, stuffing their mouths even faster than before, and even more impossible, were still speeding up more and more with each mouthful. She quickly figured out that the addictive chemicals in the cakes must be building up in their systems as the crammed more cakes down, pushing their desperation for more to ever-higher levels.  
     That was when Raina made her appearance. “Hello, SHIELD,” she said from the door opposite where the team entered. “How are you enjoying my cakes? Aren’t they scrumptious? I see you love them as much as the rest of the women here do.”  
     Daisy, still impulsive, shot back, “love them?! You made them addictive! Nobody can stop eating them!”  
     With a wicked laugh, Raina answered, “but look at your friends. That’s not the craving the rest of the city has. They seem to have given in much faster, and so much more than anyone else.”  
     Still locked into their feeding frenzy, May, Bobbi, and Maria couldn’t stop eating at that, or even slow down anymore, but their tears came faster at the evidence of their weakness, enough to give a salty taste to the cakes. Even through that, though, they still went faster and faster, now cramming whole handfuls of two or three cakes at a time, and barely chewing them before the next massive mouthful was shoveled in, pushing the mouthful down into their ever more tightly packed bellies. Raina twisted the knife one lady time. “You know, as fast as they’re going, even I don’t know how long they can hold out. I bet they’ll pop before much longer.”  
     At that, Daisy couldn’t take any more. Realizing that her powers could do too much damage to the building, she ran for Raina.  
     Reacting quickly, Raina shot a dart gun, catching Daisy long before she got close. Instantly, Daisy was struck with the strongest desire she’d ever had, for the cakes. As the serum coursed through her blood, the addictive stuff in it sent her off the deep end, and she immediately started stuffing her face with the same insane speed as May, Bobbi, and Maria. With the direct injection of the concentrated stuff in her, even that was too little for Daisy. Pouting a little, Raina teased, “not satisfied, little Skye? Let me help. Oh,” she added, glancing at Natasha, “don’t try anything heroic. I know who and what you are, Black Widow.”  
     Raina pulled a control from a pocket and pressed a button. A pair of large guns popped from panels in the ceiling, aimed at Natasha. Then a wide hose shot from a port in the wall and drove into Daisy’s wide open mouth. Instantly it started pumping soft cake dough into her, blowing her up like a balloon. Within seconds, she’d swelled as large as the others, who were themselves starting to slow their feeding, not from any waning of their desire, but simply because they were now far too fat and bloated to teach the tables any more.  
     Weeping now from frustration as well as despair, the three gargantuan balls of cake-stuffed immensity whimpered and whined, begging—actually begging Raina for hoses like Daisy’s to get more stuffed into them, terrified that they’d actually burst their stomachs, but unable to stop themselves from wanting—needing even more.  
     Raina laughed maliciously. “No, my weak-minded balls of blubber. I have a better idea for you. In fact, I’ve just broadcast an announcement to the Japanese government of my ransom for the city's women. I’ll just let you watch my demonstration of consequences.” She turned to face a camera she had brought in, set up with a screen facing it. Raina stood between the camera and the screen and addressed, presumably, the Japanese Prime Minister and the Cabinet. As she spoke in English, all could hear a quiet computer voice speaking Japanese translating her words.  
     “You see what’s happened to the women of Kyushu already. But I know that this is not really that troubling to anyone any longer. So, unless my demands are met, every woman in the city, and more to follow, will meet a worse fate. Observe.”  
     The screen behind her came on, showing a Japanese woman already so immensely fat she wasn’t just immobile; she was practically a blob, with only the very tips of her fingers and toes, bloated nearly spherical, and the top of her scalp visible. The whole SHIELD team could see her clearly. She’d long since outgrown any clothing, and only the sheer massiveness of her fatty folds gave her the slightest modesty, but her mammoth breasts, each even larger itself than Natasha’s 500+ pounds body, jutted out from her blob-body, actually held up and perfectly round by their own packed tightness.  
     The audio picked up her whines and moans of hunger clearly. Raina ceremoniously showed the control pad and, just as grandly, pressed a button. She went on, “no doubt your scanners are detecting a radio signal. This one is tightly targeted at the young lady you see on the screen, and only her. Now watch and imagine what a wide-angle signal broadcast over the entire city will do.”  
     For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the woman on the screen began to swell like a balloon. In seconds, the balloon-like inflation made her really a sphere. As the inflation of her fat made her even larger and perfectly round, her whines of hunger stopped, and she started to cry out in real pain as her body tried to stretch to hold on the new volume of air growing inside her. Though her fattened cheeks and lips were so bloated she shouldn’t be able to talk, the young woman still screamed as she realized what was happening to her.  
     Pale white stretch marks appeared all over her already-bloated belly as it swelled larger than ever, forming webbed patterns all over her skin. The skin of her belly took on a shine as it reached its limits. The woman’s screams got louder and more terrified. Her body stopped inflating a moment, and throbbed as it tried to expand even more. It made a syncopated rhythm as her pulse, straining to pump blood through her stretched stomach, alternated with the inflation still pushing against her body’s limits. One moment more, and suddenly the young woman burst in a splatter of gore. The screen went dark.  
     “You have my demands,” Raina concluded coldly. “I advise you to pay, before the rest of Kyushu’s women meet the same fate.” Whirling, she evidently cut off the communication. “Now, what’s the best way to stop you all from interfering?”  
     Natasha edged slightly towards Raina, and the guns trained on her followed her move and, visibly and audibly, prepared to fire. Raina glared at her. “I know how good you are, but can even you dodge bullets?”  
     Natasha smirked. “I don’t have to,” she said as she pushed the activator switch in the EMP device she’d palmed during her move. Its circuitry flashed blue-white and both the guns, as well as Raina’s control pad, went dead. Before Raina could even twitch, Natasha leapt on her.  
     Just as Natasha hit her, Raina’s defenses blew her up and Natasha scraped across one of her spines.  
     As Raina deflated back to normal, she smirked back at Natasha, already inflating. Her skin-tight leather outfit (she really needed a new one; she’d been still gaining and just outgrew it) held her expansion in for a few seconds, and Natasha moaned in real pain as the suit squeezed her inflating form tighter and tighter. But it couldn’t hold on very long, and as Natasha’s body swelled to roundness, it literally exploded off her ballooning form, shreds of material flying everywhere, some landing in the rest of her team, still trying through everything they’d seen to get to more of the cakes.  
     Glaring at Raina even as her already-fat body bloated even larger and engulfed not only her arms and legs, but even her head, Natasha jerked her body and tried to roll at Raina, but she only sent her round balloon-body to roll aimlessly around the floor. Her Russian cursing was muffled inside her new body, its sheer size and the two gigantic balloons of her inflated breasts keeping her silent.  
     Laughing, Raina bent to pick up her control pad. “My new defenses are so useful, don’t you agree?” she asked, teasing Natasha and her helplessness.  
     “Not really,” spat May, finally forcing herself away from the nearly irresistible siren call of the remaining cakes. Even as Raina spun to gape at her, stunned she could resist the addiction, May launched a cake right into her open mouth.  
     Out of reflex, Raina swallowed the extra-concentrated cake she’d laid out for her enemies. Before she could react, the addictive chemicals flowed through her body and she literally flung herself at the cakes left on the table. She dropped the control pad, using both hands to stuff cakes down her own throat, trying, as her victims had, to satisfy the endless craving for more of the addictive additives in the cakes.  
     Helpless to do anything but feed, Raina ignored everything and everyone else in the room as she stuffed herself. She immediately grabbed a huge double-handful of cakes and, without a thought, crammed the whole thing into her mouth. Chewing desperately, she reached for another even huger mouthful even as she was just starting to swallow the last. Never stopping, never even slowing, she maintained a rapid pace, cramming one huge mouthful of cakes after another into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it all. Tighter and tighter she stomach grew, filling up and then swelling out bigger and bigger as she shoved more and more food down her gullet. An ominous creaking started. But, Raina’s powers let her body expand more easily and the creaking stopped as her belly began to swell again, ever larger and larger.  
     Soon, the seams on her clothing (able expand to her normal inflated defensive shape) creaked, straining, as her body inflated far past that size. Soon after that, they popped, one by one as she outgrew it. Bigger and still bigger her belly swelled, and still she stuffed herself. As her clothes shredded, her body exploded outwards unrestrained now by her clothing, doubling then tripling in girth in seconds. Still more food went down her throat.  
     The woman, still held in the grip of the addiction, kept cramming more and more food down her throat, blowing herself up steadily. She quickly became huge, her belly spreading out to five or six times even its previous size just minutes ago.  
     Minutes passed, and she began her second solid hour of feeding, and still she unthinkingly forced more and more inside her ballooning belly. She grew immense, her belly now spanning cubic yards. Not only her belly enlarged, but the rest of her body began to bloat too. Buried though they were by her gargantuan stuffed belly, Raina’s legs had blown up large enough to nearly rival the width of her own defense-inflated belly. Her feet, swallowed up by her burgeoning fat legs, were spherical and had even begun to overwhelm her puffy toes. Even her arms and hands, kept a bit mobile from her continuous stuffing, were massive, blown so large that she could hardly bend her arms, and her hands, bloated into balls, were nearly covering her fat fingers. Still, somehow, she managed, at least for a while, to keep her arms and hands going, stuffing, slower now that she was so immensely obese, but still steadily filling her belly, expanding unendingly larger and larger.  
     Finally, in spite of her best efforts, Raina at last grew too fat to keep feeding herself. She wobbled on her belly, rolling around trying to reach even more food to force into her belly. Now and again, her mouth would contact some morsel, thrown to the floor during her mindless feast, as she rolled over it; as soon as anything contacted her mouth, she would suck it in and down to her belly.  
     The whole team, stunned by Raina’s incredible feeding, hadn’t even thought of trying to help her. Natasha had already deflated back to her normal fat girth, but even she was amazed at Raina’s performance.  
     May, already pulling free of the addictive effects, and also Bobbi, Maria, and Daisy were beginning to resist the (few) remaining cakes; it seemed the addictive effects were short-lived if not reinforced with more cakes.  
     Natasha, the only one still mobile, called Coulson at their base for a pickup and transport for Raina to the Vault. While they waited for their ride, she amused herself by gently feeding her team, before their addiction totally faded, and less gently cramming Raina fuller and fuller until she was completely packed full, even her throat stretched to hold the last of the partially-chewed cakes backed up into her mouth. Grinning wickedly, Nat crammed one last huge double-handful into Raina’s mindlessly gaping mouth, finally picking her entire inside, belly to lips, with solid food. Brushing her hands in satisfaction, Natasha probed all along Raina’s massive body, carefully avoiding her spines. She smirked viciously when she realized Raina was packed so tightly with food that her whole body was taut and firm, filled up to her very lips, held tightly closed to keep even the littlest crumb from falling out.


End file.
